Yuma Tsukumo (manga)
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = male | occupation = Student | relatives = * Kari Tsukumo (sister) * Kazuma Tsukumo (father) * Mirai Tsukumo (mother) * Haru Tsukumo (grandmother) | partner = Astral | manga deck = * Syllables * Numbers | related pages = * The Emperor's Key * Yuma Tsukumo's Decks }} Yuma Tsukumo (九十九遊馬 Tsukumo Yūma) is the main protagonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. Biography Yuma keeps having nightmares with a demonic door which calls him, but always wake up before he can open it. Then, at school, he meets his friends Bronk and Tori as always. However, Bronk has been bullied by a guy nicknamed Shark, and enraged, Yuma faces him in a Duel. During the Duel, Shark Summons a mysterious monster, a "Number", which can only be destroyed by another "Number", and easily overpowers Yuma. When he was about to lose, a mysterious entity, called Astral, comes from the Emperor's Key and gives Yuma a "Number", which enables Yuma to win the Duel. Due to that, Astral absorbs Shark's "Number", and remembers that he has to collect all "Numbers" in order to retrieve his lost memories. From that on, Astral becomes Yuma's partner. Later, Yuma is tricked by a boy named "Flip", who gets interested in the "Numbers", and challenge Yuma to a Duel. During the Duel, Flip used cards to take control of Yuma's "Numbers", but Yuma managed to defeat him. Flip then gives Yuma "Baby Tiragon", and becomes his friend. After a Numbers holder attempts to rob a shopping mall, Kite Tenjo a Numbers Hunter, defeats him and absorbs his "Number", alongside with his soul. Kite then flies, and in the way, finds Yuma, who possesses "Number" cards, making him force Yuma into a Duel, betting the "Numbers" and his soul. However, even with Yuma's "Kattobingu" spirit, he wasn't a challenge to Kite, who dominated the Duel. When Kite was about to win, his robot servant, Orbital 7, warns him his brother Hart Tenjo is in bad conditions, and Kite immediately cancels the Duel. Upon his loss to Kite, Yuma's spirit is totally broken. Seeing that, Tori tries in many ways to cheer him up, but it doesn't work, and she even ends up being hospitalized. Then, in order to help Yuma, his friends form the Numbers Club, with the intention of helping him collecting the "Numbers". Then, after many research, Flip finds an information that "Numbers" exist in the Heartland Theme Park. By that way, they take Yuma to the park. However, the owner of the park, Mr. Heartland, hired three Numbers Hunters, who work in the park, collecting "Numbers" secretly disguised as employees. Yuma and his friends than go to the park, and have fun in many attractions. After trying many of them, they go to a roller coaster attraction called "Captain Corn's Nature Cruise", owned by a popular character from the Theme Park, Captain Corn. However, Captain Corn is one of the Numbers Hunters from the park, and as soon as Yuma enters in the roller coaster, he splits the wagons, separating Yuma from his friends, and challenging him to a Duel betting the "Numbers". While Yuma and Corn Duel, Tori, Bronk, Cathy and Flip notice Yuma's missing, and try to leave to look for him. But Captain Corn traps and almost kills them. However, Cathy's agility saved the group, while Yuma managed to defeat Captain Corn. Yuma and his friend then meet, and eat Captain Corn, who exploded into a pile of popcorn due the explosion of Yuma's "Hope Buster". When Astral absorbs Captain Corn's "Number", Mr. Heartland appears and reveals he is hunting the "Numbers" to destroy Astral's home, the Astral World, because it is evil, and Astral is the "messenger". However, before Yuma and his friends could ask anything, he clicks his fingers, and a kind of door opens in the floor, making them fall in the "Speed Loader", another attraction in the Theme Park. There, they find another Numbers Hunter from the Park, Thunder Spark, who challenges Yuma to a "Speed Duel" in the "Speed Loader". He also gives Yuma's friends a helicopter, so that they can watch the Duel. However, as Yuma couldn't concentrate in the Duel and in the ride at the same time, Astral offered himself to instruct him what cards to play while he rides, and said Yuma to trust him. In response to Astral's feelings, Yuma gets very spirited and begins riding. During the Duel, Thunder Spark showed himself as a valuable opponent, but that wasn't Yuma's only problem: the "Speed Loader" contains a large variety of fields, each one with different obstacles, and while Astral Dueled, Yuma had big problems driving through them. When arriving at the water field, Yuma falls in the large and deep river located in there, and almost die. Tori and Cathy even jumped from the helicopter trying to save him. However, he listens to his father's voice, and do "Kattobingu", going back to the Duel. After a hard Duel, Astral finally reaches victory with Yuma. Recognizing Spark as a great Duelist, Yuma shakes hands with him, who was born from electron drips and could never touch a person. After feeling a human's touch, Spark quietly disappears in peace, going back to his original form, and saying his last words to Yuma. Then, after Astral absorbs Spark's "Number", Yuma thanks Astral cheered up. After jumping into the river, Tori and Cathy got totally wet and cold. They then find a room with some female clothes, and borrow a dress for each. There, Yuma and his friends find a big door, which they pass by under it, entering a dark room, decorated with lots of dolls. Suddenly, Princess Koron-chan, another popular character from the Heartland Theme Park, appears holding a candlestick. Yuma and his friends quickly noticed she was the third Numbers Hunter hired by Mr. heartland. She then tells Tori and Cathy that the clothes they borrowed are from her. The girls try to excuse, but Koron-chan doesn't listen to them, and enraged, throws the candlestick, which surrounds them with flames, and challenges Yuma to a Duel. Deck Like his anime counterpart, Yuma uses a Syllable/Number Deck largely focused around his "Number 39: Utopia" and around gathering monster to Summon it. In addition, he also has Warrior support cards such as "Oops! Than Sword" as well of cards which able to stall such as "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Attack Disabling". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters